Chapter 11: Rogues and Vagrants
Rogues and Vagrants is the eleventh chapter of Captain Listrata's Campaign. Conquering a city is one thing, ruling it is entirely another. While the citizenry may not consider my divine right to rule, they knew full well of my power to do so. In taking the city by force I had proven myself to the populace, the nobility however saw that as a threat. But most concerning of all the Queen, Lucima Siani was still unaccounted for. Those in power always resist change, so I had expected pushback. What surprised me was the abject brutality of the response. I would have to respond to this challenge personally. Fight 1 Opponent: Gretta: Intercept 50% of attacks, When attacked: 50% retaliate, On turn: attack Dialogues Start: Gretta: Quite a group there, not sure we've enough for all of you. If you don't mind the wait I can send the boy round for more poultry Listrata: We're not here for gruel, just information. Gretta: It's an inn, we've got food and beds. Try the monastery up Hawk Hill if you're seeking knowledge. Listrata: What I want to know, is how this inn managed to stay running while the rest are washing gore from their ceilings! Gretta: Oh we had some trouble here too, I tossed them out. Listrata: You did? Gretta: Maybe you haven't heard, I'm the biggest bruiser in town. In any of you want to try it, step up and we'll settle the bill. Listrata: Take her for questioning. Game: What right do you have to Defeat: Victory: Grandmaster Notes End Battle Text Fight 2 Opponent Dialogues Start: Game: Grandmaster Notes End Battle Text Fight 3 Opponent Dialogues Start: Game: ---- Victory: Loss: Grandmaster Notes End Battle Text Bonus Fight Unlocked by not using any continues and not allowing Gretta to be killed in the third chapter. Opponent Start Battle Text Dialogues (Note: This dialogue is currently incomplete) Start: Game: Grandmaster Notes End Battle Text Defeat: Victory: Listrada: We've run her off, now hurry we need to get you to the surgeon! Greta: Let me go. L: You're gravely wounded, you'll surely die! G: If you don't I'm as good as dead. L: What will you do? G: It's better you don't know. L: Well what do I do about the assassin? G: Don't pursue her, it's likely a trap. Get back to safety and see to the city... And pray she gets new orders. Player Deck Suggestions Shoone: Miracle is the way you win the first battle. Knight can handle 2 and 3, though your Usury can be a big help to drain their coins, just be careful if they have Condottiere in play. Power: * Usury++ Prosperity: * Collect Taxes++ * Wealthy Patron++ * Serf++ * Loan++ * Loan+ Faith: * Sibylline Scrolls++ * Synod++ * Miracle++ War: * Knight+ Obsolete The decks listed below were before the Merchant Guild redesign. TBN999 (the first to score the bonus): It is recommended to play the following coins (in order of priority): Obol Cornucopia, Vicar Doubloon Power: * Tribute+ * Tribute * Usury++ * Usury+ Prosperity: * Merchant Guild++ * Loan++ * Loan+ Faith: * Sibylline Scrolls++ * Synod++ War: * Knight+ Coins * Obol Cornucopia x9 * Vicar Doubloon Halfwing: I've found regular success with this deck, as disjointed as it is... But I favor going infinite. Usury early on 11-2 and 11-3 if possible, to get them into negatives for the early turns while you set up. Power: * Usury++ Prosperity: * Merchant Guild++ * Merchant Guild+ * Vintner++ Faith: * Sibylline Scrolls++ * Malediction++ * Synod++ War: * Soldier++ * Lead the Charge++ * Lead the Charge+ lucasbc92: Completed all the chapters (including Bonus) with this deck. I took three tries and insane luck in the last chapter (Gretta miraculously survived a swarm of Orphans; I was one gold short from Malediction tho, lost that gold due to the enemy Fool's Geld). Maybe it could be improved using Merchant Guild, I didn't know I could use it at the time (thought it could invalidate the Bonus fight, but it doesn't). Knight is the key card in this deck, useful in all chapters and the finishing card; Lead the Charge and Malediction are useful in the first and third chapters. You can hoard a lot of gold and go infinite with Lead the Charge/Malediction or spend the gold with Vintner to get apples, then finish with Knight. Power: * Usury++ Prosperity: * Wealthy Patron++ * Serf++ * Loan++ * Vintner++ Faith: * Malediction++ War: * Rampart++ * Knight+ * Lead the Charge+